Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to user interaction via wearable devices, toy devices, and other types of user devices. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to tracking social wellness through wearables or other devices for generating emoji stories.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices (and mobile devices) can monitor physical activities of a user, such as a number of steps taken by the user in a day. However, wearable devices are limited to tracking specific, limited physical activities and/or attributes of users. As such, wearable devices have not monitored other important aspects of user behavior and activities, such as emotions and/or social interactions.